The Fires of Inspiration
by Amatadlc
Summary: MWPPera. SBxRL implied. Just when and why did they decide to become Animagi? And who thought up that idea, anyway? Mostly James POV.


The Fires of Inspiration  
A Refic Challenge: Original drabble by ShalNyx; Remus/Sirius "Fire Burns Better in the Dark"

* * *

James clenched his fists as he watched Sirius go off. It was so typical of Sirius Black to be so daft, so impulsively idiotic. It was, however, _not_ typical for James to be left behind. To be left behind, and frightened.

That was usually Peter's area of expertise.

Glancing back over his shoulder at where Peter sat, miserably hunched over a Potions text that he still didn't understand, despite extra tutoring, James realized that it was going to be a long night for all of them.

James ran a hand through his hair moodily, trying to get a firm grasp on his thoughts. It was only when Peter squeaked nervously that James realized he was pacing back and forth across the dorm room. Grinning apologetically at Peter, James mentally scolded himself, and turned toward the window. Since a coherent train of thought was still being elusive, James got a firm grip on the cool stones of the window casing instead.

Off, in the distance, by the dark shadow of the Forbidden Forest, James thought he saw the tremulous flicker of a small fire. Sirius was such a blasted git. They all knew good and well that Remus Lupin wasn't anywhere near the Forest; when they had finally confronted their dorm mate about his…condition… Remus admitted to them that Dumbledore kept him secure someplace away from everyone. The Headmaster certainly did not let a werewolf roam free around the Forest every full moon. The wolf probably had some nice cozy den somewhere…

But even just pushing himself to think about Remus as the wolf, caused James to shiver. It was natural, wasn't it, to be afraid of werewolves? His parents had always said… The thought trailed off into mental silence as James pressed his nose against the windowpane. How did Sirius do it? Why wasn't Sirius as… troubled…by Remus, by the werewolf that was their mate? Hadn't Sirius also been raised by wizarding parents to believe that werewolves were dirty, unpredictable, dangerous beasts?

With a forced smirk, James thought perhaps Sirius felt some sort of kinship to something described as an "unpredictable, dangerous beast." But neither Sirius nor Remus would ever allow someone to accuse them of being dirty. Remus was too meticulously neat to ever be dirty; and, Sirius was too vain.

Remus and Sirius. Sirius and Remus. Sirius-Remus and James. And Peter, too.

Leaving the window to sulk moodily on his bed, James thoughtfully munched on a biscuit. Unlike Sirius, something instinctive held James back; something in him recognized the werewolf as a predator, even though his logical mind repeated over and over that Remus Lupin would never willingly harm a fly.

And, underneath the frustration at Sirius for his brash behavior, the instinctual terror, and the guilty logic, James had to admit that he was a bit jealous. Even though they were best friends, James seriously doubted that Sirius would ever overcome years -_years_- of socialized bigotry and fear just to make a show of solidarity for James. Why did Remus matter so much that he would make such a grand gesture for _him_?

But James Potter was nothing if not a true Gryffindor, and a prankster besides. That meant one thing, and one thing alone: he simply _had_ to find a way to join Sirius. To show Remus that they would stick with him no matter what. James chewed his lip and hunched over, elbows resting on his thighs, chin pressing pensively into his hands. He just needed to think up some brilliant way to dispel his absurd fears about the wolf, to keep them all safe, and to be able to go out into the night with Remus and with Sirius.

Mulling over everything James knew about werewolves, which was mostly everything that Remus had told them, and therefore not much at all, James glanced back over at Peter. He had put aside his Potions and moved on to Transfiguration. And, suddenly, an utterly absurd, but simply brilliant idea began to form in the back of James' mind…

* * *

James pulled the Invisibility cloak off his body as he approached the small fire. Sirius was lost deep in thought, his body tense in pursuit of an idea. He was so taken with whatever he was planning, that a biscuit was crumbling his hand, and he almost didn't notice James approaching. It was a side of Sirius Black that many students, and almost all of the teachers at Hogwarts, would never believe even if they ever actually saw it with their own eyes. But James had seen _that look_ a hundred times: Sirius was planning something exciting again. Grinning broadly, James couldn't wait to tell Sirius his own brilliant new plan, and hear what Sirius was thinking. 

"Hey, Sirius…"

"James!"

There was an excitement in his voice that reflected James' feelings the same way the brightness of their eyes reflected the strength of the burning fire against the darkness of the night.

Simultaneously the two boys grinned at each other and said, "I have an idea…"


End file.
